forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Faerie dragon
| refs5e = | size4e = Small | origin4e = Fey | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = Dragon | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = Small | type3e = Dragon | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Always chaotic good | challenge3e = 6 | refs3e = | size2e = Small | alignment2e = Always chaotic good | refs2e = | size1e = Small | alignment1e = Chaotic good | refs1e = | patron deity = Nathair Sgiathach | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Herbivore | lifespan = | location = Feywild | language = Draconic, Sylvan, Elven | subraces = | climate = Temperate, Tropical | terrain = Forests | height = | length = 1‒1.5 ft (30‒46 cm)) | weight = | wingspan = | skincolor = Iridescent, rainbow-colored scales | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Prehensile tail | first = | based = }} The mischievous faerie dragons came from a branch of the dragon family tree, closely related to pseudodragons. They were intelligent and capable of using language. Description Faerie dragons were extremely small in comparison to their large metallic or chromatic dragon cousins—about the size of a cat. Each had an iridescent coat of scales that reflected all colors of the rainbow, predominantly reflecting one particular color which changed with age. They had a long, prehensile tail and platinum-colored, butterfly-like wings. Like true dragons, faerie dragons grew stronger with age, but they matured much more quickly and lived shorter lives. Because their predominant scale hue ran the colors of the rainbow over their lifetime, their color was a direct indicator of their age and power. The scales of a young hatchling were almost always red, and those of a fully mature dragon (over 50 years old) were violet. Personality Like many dragons, they tended to be pranksters, but faerie dragons were especially mischievous. They were often referred to as the pranksters of the wild. Combat Faerie dragons preferred to deal with predators from a distance, using innate magical abilities to confuse and bewilder. Some could phase in and out of their plane to avoid danger. If seriously pressed, these dragons could strike out with their claws and teeth, but they preferred magic over melee. They rarely fought alone and were often quick to call upon allies when in trouble. Breath Weapon A faerie dragon could exhale a cone of euphoria gas as a breath weapon. Victims stood still and did nothing or wandered off randomly. Society Faerie dragons normally traveled in groups with pixies, sprites, and other fey creatures. Lair Faerie dragons often built their lairs high off the ground in the boughs, crotches, and hollows of trees, making them out of any materials they could gather from the forest floor, such as dry grass, leaves, spider silk, twigs, small branches, tree bark, and mud. Diet Their diet consisted mostly of small bugs caught in the air, from trees and bushes, and off the ground. They also fed on fruits, berries, and nectar, butterflies( they eat these to get the color and look of the wings). Notable Faerie Dragons *Jivex *Newt *Otto, a faerie dragon who lived in Maddgoth's Castle in Undermountain in the late 15 century DR. Appendix Appearances *''Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage'' Further Reading * * References Connections Category:True dragons Category:Planar dragons Category:Creatures found in the Feywild